The Minecraft Legacy
by epicpieguy
Summary: The journey of our hero has begun. A player with no memory of their past life is brought into the world and has to find shelter to stop another mass destruction of Enderman swarming the world all over again. Will a third Ender War happen?


**The Minecraft Legacy**

**Chapter Prologue**

**Note: I do not own Minecraft, that right belongs to Mojang. Yeah, started another series, and it's a game that I can play frequently without getting in trouble! I am a major nerd playing a lot of games! Tons of thanks to starlighz for his IRL support. The prologue is my theory of how Minecraft was how Minecraft is.**

* * *

The Kingdom of Players; Before the First Ender War

People in the world of Minecraft lived all peacefully, slaying mobs for they had attacked the kingdom and left them in a siege. Players would put on their best set of armor and charge out to defend their kingdom. This has happened every night and players grew tired. Many more players joined the world and there were a lot of people, so much that the kingdom overflowed and people had to start to build their own houses. The people lived all peacefully… until one day… A young daring man named James decided to venture out of the kingdom's reach into the lands far from it. He reached an ocean biome and there he saw an Enderman and being the person he was, James attacked the Enderman and the Enderman kept teleporting away until they got to a place called a stronghold. The Enderman was gone and left twelve Eye of the Ender and James, seeing twelve empty slots to a portal frame, put all twelve eyes into each slot and in the middle, a portal was activated and out came an army of Enderman. That realm that was known as The End and the Ender War began.

* * *

The Kingdom of Players; During the First Ender War

James rushed back to the kingdom slaying Zombies and Skeletons in his path to tell the king of the war. The king immediately sent out a troop to stop the outbreak of Enderman. James led the way to the stronghold to stop the source of the Enderman. But everyone looked at Endermans to get a closer look at the unknown creatures. However, Endermans become hostile after being looked at, many people were killed on the way to the stronghold. Many did not get the chance to witness the destruction of the end portal frame. The war was over for now…

* * *

The Kingdom of Players; After the First Ender War

The king was rebuilding the kingdom ever since the war because the Enderman have the power to remove blocks. He set out an expedition to find areas that have missing blocks. Ravines were found that the Enderman removed so many blocks, it was a huge underground cavern. Many caves and mineshafts were made thanks the rampage of the Enderman. The people were at peace thanks to the king's quick action in the war.

* * *

The End; After the First Ender War

Everyone thought that Endermans were extinct, however one remained alive and multiplied itself and that one Enderman multiplied so much that his was mutated into the Ender Dragon. The dragon made a portal in The End that allowed the Enderman to escape once again and start the second Ender War.

* * *

The Kingdom of Players; The Second Ender War

Players everyone were killed due to the fact that the Endermans were stronger than ever with the Ender Dragon charging though everything in its path. A family had a baby who was a new player and they hidden the kid under a pile of dirt with stacks of food and a bucket of water and milk with them. Their parents were also killed in the war and all the Enderman returned to the end with a few occasions that Endermans appear on land. The kid grew up under that one piece of dirt, living on all the food. And with that said, our hero, Bill Baron's, journey has begun! And it all began because of the work of Lord Herobrine...

* * *

**Hope you liked the story! This is only a prologue, much more to come. My friend starlighz told me to name the main character Bill Baron. I think it's a pretty good name... Please review and PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
